Aquae
by Spoiled Child
Summary: UA Heero tente de sauver Duo de la maltraitance de son "ami" Solo


Aquae

Pov Heero

Super ! Décidément, j'aimais cette ambiance aquatique de la piscine, d'autant plus appréciable qu'il n'y avait personne.

Qui devais-je remercier déjà pour cet emploi ? Ah oui ! Mon meilleur ami Quatre ! Le contrat m'avantageait : je surveillais la piscine durant les heures d'ouverture et en contrepartie, je pourrais profiter de tout le complexe sportif le reste du temps, ce qui pour moi équivalait à passer ma vie dans l'eau. Je percevrais en plus un salaire, ce qui ne gâchera en rien le travail. Quatre, quant à lui, s'occupait du bureau des abonnements et des locations. Le fait que son père possède l'intégralité du complexe, ainsi que plusieurs autres établissements, n'avait certes pas jouer en notre défaveur. Or nous avions été assurés de notre recrutement sur nos seules qualifications et aptitudes à pourvoir nos postes respectifs.

L'arrivée de mon ami me tira de mes réflexions. Le petit blond, car oui, Quatre était blond malgré ses origines orientales, m'expliqua mon travail.

_ Tu verras pour cette partie, ce n'est pas trop compliqué, m'assura-t-il. Tu as deux bassins sous ta surveillance, le grand avec les plongeoirs et le petit où, là, il faut vraiment faire attention aux enfants.

_ Je croyais que l'on n'avait plus le droit de plonger ici, demandais-je surpris.

_ Oui, le plus grand est fermé au public, mais ne t'en fais pas, en général, les plongeurs vont sur un autre bassin. Ici, il n'y a que quelques personnes effectuant des longueurs. Tu es toujours d'accord ?

Un instant de réflexion, surveiller des nageurs, oui ok, des enfants, bon ok aussi.

_ Hn.

Quatre avait depuis longtemps l'habitude de mes réponses et ne s'en formalisa pas.

_ Je reste un peu avec toi, au cas hautement improbable où tu aurais finalement des questions, me dit-il avec ironie.

Je lui souris en guise de réponse pour le remercier de sa compagnie et nous partîmes nous installer sur les gradins en attendant les premiers nageurs qui ne tardèrent pas à arriver. Sans un regard pour nous, ils entamèrent leurs premières longueurs.

Un enfant qui devait connaître Quatre s'approcha et lui demanda timidement une bouée. Mon ami se leva donc et emmena le gamin dans la petite pièce où le matériel était stocké. Je les suivis un instant du regard puis reportais mon attention sur le grand bassin étant donné que le petit était désert.

Quelque chose attira mon attention du côté des plongeoirs, au sommet du plus élevée, un jeune garçon s'avançait. Debout, je lui criais de descendre mais le jeune homme n'y fit même pas attention, il m'ignora totalement. Peut-être ne m'avait-il pas entendu ? Je m'apprêtais à réitérer mon ordre quand la main de Quatre sur mon épaule m'en dissuada.

_Laisse le, il ne va pas sauter.

Surpris, je regardais le garçon s'asseoir au bout de la planche, les yeux dans le vide et les épaules voûtées. Me retournant à nouveau, j'interrogeais mon petit blond du regard.

_ Il vient tous les jours, lâcha-t-il. Il attend la fermeture, puis il nage. Ne t'inquiète pas, il n'a jamais sauté. Il refuse de parler par contre. Sinon, juste une chose, si quand tu pars, il est toujours là, préviens-moi, je viendrais surveiller le bassin.

_ Hmm, je vois. Tu le connais sinon ? Demandais-je, ma curiosité piquée au vif.

Quatre parut réfléchir. Je ne posais jamais de question, ne parlais uniquement que lorsque cela s'avérait nécessaire, et là, je m'intéressais à l'inconnu de la piscine. Oui, il y avait de quoi être étonné, même moi je m'étais surpris sur ce coup là.

_ Le gars que tu remplaces, l'ignorait et tout ce que je sais c'est qu'il n'apprécie pas beaucoup être approché, comme s'il avait peur de la proximité, m'expliqua-t-il légèrement anxieux, scrutant mon visage pour y déceler une quelconque réactions.

Sans savoir vraiment pourquoi, j'eus un léger pincement au cœur, je ne pus m'attarder plus longtemps sur cet étrange sentiment m'envahissant Une dizaine d'enfants fit une entrée bruyante et prit possession du petit bassin. Je fixais donc mon attention sur eux.

*********************

Le bassin se vidait peu à peu et le jeune homme était maintenant assis sur le bord en agitant doucement ses pieds dans l'eau. N'ayant pratiquement plus rien à surveiller, je m'autorisais à le détailler. Il portait les cheveux longs et attachés en une tresse qui lui arrivait jusqu'à mi-cuisse. Je passais ma main dans les miens pour constater à quel point ils étaient courts.

Doucement, il releva la tête et je pus apercevoir ses yeux d'un bleu étrange avant qu'il ne se laisse glisser dans l'eau. Arrivé au fond, il entama les mouvements de la brasse. Nous étions seuls.

Effectivement, tous les nageurs avaient déserté les lieux. Je me suis assis sur le bord du bassin, exactement à sa place précédente avant qu'il ne fut englouti par l'eau. Je l'observais. Il nageait tranquillement, sans forcer, on aurait dit une sirène, sa tresse le suivant dans son dos. J'étais hypnotisé par ce spectacle.

Au bout d'une heure, je sortis enfin de ma torpeur, en reprenant un tant soit peu de contrôle sur moi-même. Respire Heero ! T'es pas en apnée !

J'enlevais mon T-shirt et l'envoyais voler auprès d'un autre : « ça doit être le sien » pensais-je.

Aller, un peu de nage, ça devrait me détendre. ..

A peine avais-je débuté ma longueur qu'il s'en fut nager à l'autre bout du bassin.

Dommage…bon, concentrons-nous sur nos mouvements. Qu'est ce qu'il m'arrive à la fin ? On dirait un ado en pleine crise d'hormones qui vient de tomber sous le charme d'une vision féerique.

2 km de crawl plus loin.

Où est passé le papillon ? Toujours sous l'eau, il ne remonte que pour mieux se réfugier au fond. Bizarre comme comportement. Ok, le mien l'était souvent tout autant. Bon, c'est pas tout ça mais je vais ranger le matériel .

Quand j'eus fini ce fut pour m'apercevoir que le jeune homme était parti. Je me dirigeais donc vers mon T-shirt et l'enfilais « il a un peu rétréci ou quoi ? »

_ Heero ? appela Quatre.

_ Je suis là ! J'ai terminé et il est parti, ajoutais-je une pointe de déception dans la voix.

Le petit blond sourit avant d'ajouter : _ Ne t'en fais pas ! Il vient tous les jours. Aller, tu vas rentrer te reposer, on se voit demain.

****

Une fois chez moi, je filais vers la salle de bain pour prendre une douche et enlever le chlore qui séchait ma peau. En me dévêtant, je restais bloqué dans mon geste par l'étiquette du T-shirt.

« Duo Maxwell

6, impasse de la Mort

Shinigami Ville »

_ N'importe quoi ?! Mais d'où sort-il ? m'exclamais-je un imperceptible sourire s'étirant sur le coin de mes lèvres.

Selon toute vraisemblance, ce Duo s'était trompé de vêtement et possédait maintenant le mien. Je le récupérerais sûrement demain. En attendant, je le jetais dans ma panière de linges avant de me glisser sous la douche.

****

Et les jours passèrent. Heero rejoignait de temps en temps Duo sur le plongeoir. Il ne l'approchait pas trop sinon ce dernier se penchait jusqu'à tomber dans la piscine en contre-bas. Il gardait donc ses distances et restait quelques minutes à tenir un long monologue. Puis, ils finissaient leurs journées en nageant chacun de leur côté du bassin.

Ainsi s'écoulait le temps pour les deux jeunes adultes, du moins du point de vue de Heero qui, malgré tout, ne désespérait pas d'approcher du jeune garçon à la natte et de percer ses secrets.

« Tiens, Duo est en retard aujourd'hui »

En pensant cela, le jeune maître nageur vit apparaître l'objet de ses pensées sortant des douches, suivi par un chinois exaspéré et un grand brun avec une grande mèche lui cachant la moitié du visage. Fronçant les sourcils, il observa les nouveaux arrivants.

_ Pourquoi refuses-tu de nous expliquer ce qui se passe ? hurla le chinois.

Duo les ignorait et s'apprêtait à grimper sur son perchoir quand le brailleur, las d'être ignoré, lui saisit le bras pour l'obliger à s'arrêter et lui faire face. Duo glapit de douleur et le brun d'un regard fit lâcher prise au chinois surpris. Celui-ci n'arrivait pas à réaliser que ce simple contact avait fait mal au natté. Libéré, Duo s'échappa vers son lieu de replis habituel.

Le Chinois interrogea son camarade qui lui répondit par un haussement d'épaules. Ils se décidèrent à monter rejoindre leur ami. Ce dernier, à plat ventre sur le bout de la planche leur jeta un regard vide qui les fit frissonner. Ils avancèrent et Duo se pencha. Continuant lentement leur progression, ils ne purent que constater avec frayeur le corps rampant vers le vide. Ils renoncèrent lorsque le torse de Duo menaça d'entraîner le reste dans une chute dangereuse.

Heero hésitait entre leur intimer l'ordre de descendre et attendre la suite des événements. Il opta finalement pour dégager les intrus et avoir une conversation avec eux.

****

_ Vous êtes des amis de Duo.

C'était direct comme affirmation et le brun regarda vers le bassin.

_ Oui, je le connais depuis toujours. Chang WuFei et voici son cousin Trowa. Désolé pour tout ce bruit mais voilà des mois qu'il communique de moins en moins et que l'on n'arrive pas à savoir ce qu'il fait de ses journées. Il refuse de nous expliquer et tout le monde s'inquiète. Vient-il souvent ici ? Le connais-tu ? Bien ?

_ Il vient tous les jours. J'essaye de lui parler mais vraiment sans succès, déclara Heero.

WuFei et Trowa fixèrent Heero d'un air bizarre si bien qu'il commença à croire qu'il avait dit une bêtise.

_ Au moins tu arrives à l'approcher, lâcha WuFei.

_ Euh… pas vraiment, c'est pas exactement ça, se défendit Heero.

_ Tu connais bien son nom pourtant, remarqua Trowa.

_ C'était sur son T-shirt, se justifia Heero.

_ Tu essayes de lui parler et il revient quand même ici, donc il te supporte. C'est déjà ça ! Nous, il continue de nous éviter, constata le Chinois.

_ Vous êtes peut-être trop proche, suggéra Heero.

WuFei fit une moue peu convaincue, tandis que l'autre détourna le regard gêné.

***********

Pov Duo

De nouveau l'humidité. La chaleur. Je me sens bien ici. Je ne peux pas te rejoindre tout de suite alors je monte pour t'observer. Tes reflets m'attirent, bleu et blanc se mélangent et te font danser sous mes yeux. Transparence et chlore, ici tu es prisonnière d'un bassin. Ce n'est rien, tu m'apportes tout de même la liberté. Je reste là, une éternité à me noyer, il n'y a presque plus rien qui trouble ta surface. Je peux m'approcher maintenant. Délicatement, je t'effleure du bout de mes pieds, je joue avec toi. Puis, je me glisse en toi. Tu me protèges maintenant. Armure liquide. Je me sens bien. Autour de moi, tu me purifies. Je ne vis que pour cet instant. L'oubli. L'oubli de tout, l'oubli de soi. L'oubli de moi en toi.

Je touche les limites de ta prison. Je les longe, les frôle, les défis. Plus rien existe et pourtant quelque chose d'inattendu se produit. Ça te trouble au-dessus de moi, tu l'acceptes aussi. Je fuis plus loin en toi. Il ne reste qu'une nuisance lointaine à la périphérie de mes perceptions. J'oubli. Finalement, nous sommes un tout.

Il faut hélas que je te quitte encore. J'aimerais que tu sois ma prison dans la tienne et que tout s'arrête. Non, que tout commence.

Tu me retrouves et tombent en millier de gouttes sur moi.

****

L'autre est là. Il m'attend comme toujours. Il pose ses mains sur mes épaules et me force à m'agenouiller. Comme toujours.

Nous étions amis. Nous étions comme des frères. Il en veut plus, toujours plus. Pour lui, c'est normal de prendre et se servir, même de moi. Je lui ai tout donné pourtant. Je lui donnerai tout pour qu'il arrête. Mais non, il m'aime comme ça, répète-t-il. Ce n'est pas de l'amour. Je n'arrive pas à vivre avec ça. J'ai essayé de sortir cette haine qui est en moi. Elle me tue et moi, je veux vivre malgré tout.

Un jour que je me relevais et me traînait vers la salle de bain, j'ai vu mon cousin dans le couloir et j'ai compris qu'il savait. Il savait et ne disait rien ! Il savait et ne m'aidait pas ! Ma haine est ressortie et je l'ai chopé avant de le jeter dans sa chambre. Je n'étais plus tout à fait moi. Je voulais me venger et lui montrer à quel point ma douleur était grande. Je voulais lui faire ce que Solo me faisait subir. Mais Trowa n'a rien de moi et moi, je n'ai rien d'un Solo. En moins de temps qu'il ne fallait pour le dire, je me suis retrouvé à ma position habituelle. Et, comme toujours, je n'ai pu qu'attendre et subir. Comble de l'horreur, il refaisait les même gestes que Solo, mon cauchemar ne faisait que changer d'auteur. Après ça Trowa n'avait jamais recommencé mais le mal était fait.

Je n'ai plus confiance en personne. Je ne veux pas en parler à d'autres, je ne veux pas qu'ils réagissent comme Trowa. J'ai peur, je ne veux plus qu'on m'approche. Je reste la poupée de Solo, l'autre. Il m'est pénible de croire que c'est la même personne. C'est comme si j'étais tombé dans une autre dimension.

Je préfère m'oublier dans l'eau.

**********

_ Et voilà, maintenant que tu en sais autant que moi sur le sujet, dis moi ce que tu en penses, demanda Heero.

Quatre parut réfléchir quelques instants. Il s'était tu tout le long du récit tentant de parvenir à une conclusion à laquelle les autres n'avaient pas songé. En face de lui se tenaient les trois garçons qui visiblement attendaient qu'il prenne enfin la parole. Ce qu'il fit après un profond soupir.

_ Il est évident que son comportement est dû à un choc psychologique et qu'il essaye de se protéger comme il le peut, dit-il en fixant Heero d'un air concerné. Son état a-t-il changé radicalement du jour au lendemain ou y a-t-il eu une dégradation progressive ?

_ Disons un peu des deux, déclara WuFei avant de s'expliquer sous le regard inquisiteur du blond. Un matin, il a débarqué dans la cuisine, il a essayé de tromper son monde et de faire comme si tout était comme d'habitude. Mais on le connaît assez pour voir lorsqu'il a un problème. Il n'a pas voulu nous en parler, ni ce jour là ni les suivant. Je voyais bien qu'il nous cachait quelque chose mais impossible de savoir quoi. J'ai respecté son silence au début, malgré l'inquiétude. Avec Solo, on a essayé par tous les moyens, c'était mission impossible. Il dépérissait lentement, ne prenant plus de repas avec nous, il était par contre étrangement soumis aux demandes que nous lui faisions, lui qui adorait nous contredire par pur plaisir ou refusait de faire ce qu'on lui demandait avant. Il agissait comme lorsqu'il faisait une énorme bêtise, baissant les yeux, fuyant les regards. Et, puis, quelques trois mois après, il ne nous a carrément plus adresser la parole. Solo paniquait, il voulait que Duo consulte un spécialiste. Duo se mit à sortir sans qu'on sache où il allait. Solo l'a suivi mais il a perdu sa trace. Chaque fois qu'il rentre, Solo essaye de lui parler mais sans succès. Il est le seul à pouvoir encore l'approcher. Dès que j'arrive dans la même pièce que lui, il part. Il me fait peur, on dirait qu'il n'est pas conscient.

Un lourd silence suivit cette déclaration quelque peu rendue anarchique par le désarroi du Chinois. Quatre couvait Heero du regard, celui-ci était perdu dans ses pensées et ne semblait s'être aperçu que WuFei avait terminé de parler. Le petit blond ressentait diverses émotions émanant des personnes présentes, il n'arrivait pas à discerner quels sentiments appartenaient à qui. Au-dessus du flot de sensation, une prédominait la culpabilité, pas celle sourde que Heero diffusait en continue, non, elle venait de quelqu'un d'autre. Quatre avait son idée pour aider ce petit monde.

_ Duo a perdu totalement ses repères suite à un choc ou une déception plus forte que celle qui a précédé sa première altération de personnalité, déclara Quatre en détachant chaque mot et en regardant avec insistance le grand brun silencieux.

Pour lui, Trowa savait quelque chose sur cette histoire mais refusait de parler. Sous le regard du blond, le cousin de Duo se sentait pris en faute. La rougeur qui apparut sur son visage fut alors mal interprétée par les deux asiatiques. Si bien que lorsque Quatre demanda à lui parler au moment où ils regagnaient tous le parking du complexe, aucun ne s'étonna et Heero repartit en compagnie de WuFei les laissant tous les deux.

****

Devant sa moto, WuFei hésitait à prendre la parole, tant et si bien qu'au moment où il posa sa question, Heero en posa une aussi.

_ Tu crois que je dois l'attendre ?

_ Qui est Solo ?

Les réponses se croisèrent, elles aussi.

_ Il est comme son frère.

_ Je ne sais pas ce que Quatre a en tête et je ne connais pas ton ami.

_ Je vais rentrer alors. Tu veux que je te dépose quelque part ?

Heero acquiesça et WuFei lui tendit un casque. Il habitait juste à côté mais une petite promenade à moto ne se refusait pas, même pour 5 minutes. Il grimpa derrière le jeune chinois et lui enserra la taille de ses bras musclés. Le sentant bien accroché, le conducteur accéléra à travers les rues vides de la ville. Heero réaffirma sa prise sur le corps de WuFei, se collant ainsi un peu plus contre son dos. Il apprécia le contact de ce corps chaud collé au sien et de l'air frais du soir pendant une demi-heure avant de ralentir et de lui demander son adresse. Le Japonais lui indiqua et ils retournèrent du côté de la piscine, Heero habitait à cinq minutes à pied du complexe. Ils firent un léger détour pour arriver près du domicile où du moins le chemin d'accès le plus pratique. Heero remercia WuFei et partit en direction des escaliers au bout de la venelle. Quant au Chinois, il repartit en direction du parking, afin de voir si Trowa se trouvait encore là-bas.

**** au même moment - bureau de Quatre

Trowa fixait Quatre, il était un peu mal à l'aise sous le regard azuré du blond. Adossé contre le mur, il croisait et décroisait les bras, attendant que l'autre prenne la parole. Or Quatre ne semblait pas pressé et se contentait d'analyser le châtain en face de lui. Il transpirait la culpabilité. Il finit par rompre le silence pour en finir au plus vite, il voulait rentrer se cacher dans sa chambre ou la bibliothèque, comme d'habitude.

_ Tu voulais me dire quelque chose ? interrogea-t-il sur un ton neutre.

_ Hm hm, il me semble que tu en sais peut-être un peu plus au sujet de Duo.

_ Qu'est ce qui peut bien te faire croire ça ?

Quatre le fixa un long moment en silence avant de reprendre la parole d'un ton calme.

_ Une impression.

_ Le genre d'impression que tu devrais garder pour toi, lança Trowa acerbe.

_ Non, le genre qui me donne envie de savoir pour vous aider.

_ Mêle toi de ce qui te regarde, s'emporta-t-il.

Quatre fit de nouveau silence, Trowa restait sur la défensive. D'un côté, il avait bien envie de parler, de se libérer de ce poids pesant sur sa conscience, il voulait aider Duo, de l'autre, il avait honte de ce qu'il avait fait, sa lâcheté s'ajoutant sur la balance de son cœur. Perdu dans son dilemme, la voix du blond le surprit.

_ Tu ne veux donc pas aider Duo ?

_ Laisse moi tranquille !

Bien sûr qu'il voulait l'aider mais pas comme ça. Trowa avait la main sur la poigné de la porte et s'apprêtait à partir quand Quatre le retint.

_ Dis moi ce que tu sais. C'est pour le bien de Duo, nous vous aiderons à surmonter les problèmes.

Quatre parlait aussi bien pour Duo que pour Trowa, il avait envie de l'aider aussi. Alors devant le silence pesant, il rajouta :

_ Dis moi ce qui c'est passé ?

Trowa réagit au quart de tour, il saisit la main de Quatre, posé sur son avant-bras et le plaqua contre la porte, appuyant de tout son corps sur le petit blond.

Après un instant de panique où il essaya en vain de se dégager, Quatre baissa la tête, vaincu.

_ Tu veux vraiment savoir, susurra Trowa à son oreille.

Quatre frissonna malgré lui, il n'était plus maître de la situation mais il voulait savoir, de plus, il faisait inexplicablement confiance au cousin de Duo, alors il répondit dans un murmure :

_ Dis-moi.

Retenant d'une main, les deux bras du blond au-dessus de leurs têtes, il fit descendre la deuxième main lentement sur le torse de Quatre, puis plus bas et lui caressa l'entrejambe à travers son jeans.

_ Vraiment ?, redemanda-t-il

Quatre releva la tête et déposa ses fines lèvres sur celles de Trowa. Ce dernier le lâcha et se détourna à la fin du baiser. Le blond commençait à entrevoir la réalité et avoir confirmation de certains soupçons.

Pov Hee

Lorsque WuFei me déposa au pied du passage, je le saluais avant de le regarder s'éloigner. Là, je vis la chose la plus improbable après mon appartement rangé et mes disques dans leurs pochettes respectives. Duo qui tentait de se défaire de l'étreinte d'un autre jeune homme, blond les cheveux mi-longs. Je restais quelques instants dans l'ombre à les observer pour déterminer l'attitude à adopter. L'autre le pressait contre le mur, tout en l'exhortant à se tenir tranquille. Ses mains se baladaient librement sur le corps de Duo comme si elles savaient par avance qu'il ne résistait que par habitude. Je jugeais préférable d'agir sans plus tarder, il m'était maintenant évident qu'il était en grande difficulté et dans l'incapacité de réagir. Je m'approchais bruyamment afin qu'ils remarquent ma présence. Autant pour moi, l'autre m'ignorait et continuait ses attouchements sans me prêter la moindre attention. Duo lui ne bougeait plus, tel une poupée, il attendait les prochains mouvements que lui ferait exécuter son possesseur. Docile et le regard vide.

Arrivé à la hauteur du « couple », je tapais sur l'épaule du blond s'affairant toujours sur Duo, pour qu'il se retourne face à moi.

_ C'est pourquoi ? me grogna-t-il.

Ce fut à mon tour de l'ignorer en m'adressant directement à Duo :

_ Duo ça va ?

Question stupide me sermonnais-je, à laquelle il ne répondit d'ailleurs pas.

_Eh gars ! Propriété privée, occupe toi de tes affaires, je n'ai aucune intention de partage.

_Moi non plus, rétorquais-je en lui lançant mon poing dans la figure, rapidement suivi d'un autre coup à l'estomac.

Je me précipitais ensuite sur Duo, ne prenant pas le temps de refermer sa chemise, je le hissais sur mon épaule pour grimper les escaliers quatre à quatre et courir comme un dératé jusqu'à la porte de mon immeuble avant que l'autre ne se relève pour voir où j'emmenais sa proie.

Chez moi, je le déposais sur le lit d'une des chambres, il ne bougeait toujours pas et son regard se perdait encore dans le vague. Je me décidais donc à le laisser seul pour un moment, il fallait que je réfléchisse. Cela me touchait plus que je ne l'aurais cru, même après toutes ses années, je n'avais pas oublié. L'incapacité de bouger, de réunir ses forces pour ce dégager de l'étreinte, la sensation de danger, sans espoir et cette résolution d'encaisser, de ne rien dire, de souffrir en silence sans une larme. Malgré moi, je frissonnais. Je devrais me concentrer sur Duo, pour moi c'est du passé, pour lui, tout le chemin reste à faire. Un bruit me tira de la léthargie dans laquelle je m'étais plongée au milieu de ma cuisine.

Ce bruit venait de la salle de bain et ce n'était pas l'un des chats de la maison. Duo était là, assis dans la douche, il souriait. Cette vision me plongea 15 ans en arrière. L'eau. Pourquoi n'avais-je pas fait le rapprochement ? Comme je coupais l'eau pour le sécher, il se mit à sangloter. Je ne savais pas comment le réconforter. Je ne pouvais tout de même pas téléphoner à ma mère pour lui demander. Elle me répondrait prends le dans tes bras, berces le, fais-lui un câlin. Ce que je fis donc, et il se calma. Il finit même par s'endormir, posé contre moi. Tout simplement posé, pas en m'enlaçant ou en me serrant, ni blotti ni collé, juste posé. Je fermais à mon tour les yeux en continuant de le bercer pour la première fois en contact avec une autre personne sans être forcé.

A peine une heure plus tard, me sentant observé, j'ouvris les yeux pour tomber sur les siens.

_ Tu es comme elle, articula-t-il péniblement. Je t'ai reconnu, tu es déjà venu en elle.

La piscine ? L'eau ? C'est le seul lieu auquel il pourrait faire référence.


End file.
